Nagisa Motomiya-kun
by Mono-Lune
Summary: Et si Nagisa était un garçon travesti mais que personne sauf amies d'enfance le savait. Que va-t-il lui arriver si Mii-chan s'en rend compte ? Que va-t-elle faire ?


**Motomiya-kun**

En ce moment Mii-chan avait découvert une chose **importante** et l'a dit à son amie Tsubasa.

Maintenant Tsubasa se trouvait devant le Maître des maîtres.

-Sensei Sensei, j'ai une question à vous poser. Savez-vous que Motomiya Nagisa était un garçon ?

-...

-...

-... _Non..._

\- Voulez-vous qu'il soit renvoyer des 00.

- _NON..._

Dès que Tsubasa partit le Maître des Maîtres murmura un _"What the fuck"._

* * *

Dans le résidence Nagisa s'était réveillé de bonne humeur. Il se prépara puis déjeuna.

Aujourd'hui était un jour libre pour les doublures. Chieri proposa timidement et en rougissant à le rose de sortir avec elle pour aller acheter des vêtements seul à seul mais Yuuka et Orine s'opposèrent. Les autres doubles de la 77e et de la 75e étaient curieuses et décidèrent de les suivre en cachette.

Au magasin d'un côté des sous-vêtement Motomiya et les trois autres se séparèrent. Le rose du côté homme et les filles du côté femme.

A l'étonnement des suiveuses.

Puis l'homme revient vers les filles. Celles-ci avait du mal et était si gênée lorsqu'elle vit les gros soutient-gorges. Nagisa ouvrit la conversation :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-J-je ne connais pas m-ma taille.. rougit la bleue

-Aah je vois, puis elle mit ses mains sur chacune de ses poitrines puis les enleva, je pense que ta taille est 90A. Prend cela, elle est jolie et c'est la bonne j'en suis sur !

Et Chieri bafouilla un remerciement aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Quand à Yuuka elle gronda le jeune homme en le traitant de pervers et Orine accompagna la fille du Zodiac au cabine d'essayage. Lorsqu'elles sont revenus Chieri remercia le rose, toujours rougissante, c'était la bonne taille et avec des serviettes.

Et Nagisa s'excusa de son acte brute.

Puis les 4 payèrent leur achat avant dans un magasin de vêtements.

Du coté des suiveuses,

\- Pourquoi Nagisa est allé de côtés des hommes ?

-Peut-être qu'elle trouve les sous-vêtements masculin confortable Suzuko. Mais Chieri a une grosse taille... maugréa Makoto.

-Grincheuse a une taille de 0. se moqua Sonata.

-Arrête ça Sonata ! dit sa grande-sœ -être qu'on devrait arrêter.

-Mais nous ne sommes qu'a la première partie ! Continuons! s'exclama Mimori.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il continuèrent.

Dans le magasin Nagisa et Chieri regardaient de loin les vêtements. Yuuka, elle choisissait ses habits comme on prend des cailloux. Et Orine suivait la blonde.

Lorsque l'ancienne petite-amie de Mamoru aperçut les habits choisis par les 2 filles aux Kirara elle étouffa :

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas choisir vos vêtements. Et toi Nagisa ! Pourquoi tu ne prend que des uniforme à col marin ?! Et toi Chieri ! Pourquoi tu prends que des habits de montagnards ?!

-C'est confortable. dirent-ils a l'unisson.

-Irrécupérables. ria Orine.

-Vous avez le droit de les prendre mais avec les vêtements que je vais choisir pour vous.

-Oui/D'accord.

* * *

-Pourquoi je porte un costume cravate ? Je ressemble à un pingouin.

-Et pourquoi je porte une tenue de Sherlock ?

L'homme portait un smoking noir avec la veste ouverte et une cravate jaune. Le noeud papillon vert que lui avait fait sa mère nouait ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Pour l'autre elle portait la tenue de Sherlock version féminin en noir et jaune.

-Un jour vous en aurez besoin. dit Yuuka fièrement à l'approbation de la fille aux cheveux roses pâles.

À la fin de l'achat, Orine et Yuuka se séparèrent des deux autres pour rentrer à la résidence.

Du côté des suiveuses, Kanata embarqua Mimori et Sonata qui embarqua Suzuko qui embarqua Makoto qui cria pour les ramener directement à la résidence. Et expliqua vite fait en courant que c'est pour ne pas avoir de soupçons.

A l'arrivée, elles étaient soit épuisées soit évanouies.

Les successeurs présents étaient étonnés quand la chef des doublures cria "Dispersions" au moment où quelqu'un allait ouvrir la porte.

Et les doublures se sont soit assit dans les canapés, aller à la salle de danse, dans la douche ou soit se sont cachés.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Orine et Yûka. Lorsqu'elle aperçurent les successeurs, les 2 jeunes filles les saluèrent. Puis demanda si elles savait qui avait crié dispersions. Makoto assise avec Suzuko a regardé les journaux leur dire non.

Puis les 2 sont partis déposer leur affaire avant de ressortir se balader dans Akibastar. Sonata qui s'était cacher sortie et dis aux autres que la voie est libre.

Yuko et Takamina leur demanda se qu'il s'était passé. Sonata répondit qu'il avait espionner les 4 autres _filles_ de leur génération.

Du côté de la bleue et rose, il n'avait pas changer de vêtements sous ordre de Yûka après le payement.

Les deux étaient partis manger dans un café et Motomiya se transforma en gentleman.

A la fin du repas Chieri est tombé amoureuse.

* * *

Le soir, ils rentrèrent à la résidence.

Lendemain soir Tsubasa surveillait les successeurs et la 75e et la 77e qui jouaient à Action ou Vérité. La 76e était partie en concert guérilla.

Yuko tourna la bouteille et elle atterrit sur Kanata.

-Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité.

-De qui es-tu amoureuse ?

-J-je.. Mo-moi...T-Ta-...j-..

Kanata s'évanouit.

-Je pense que je vais la raccompagnée au lit.

-Merci Mimori. Tu peux aller dormir si tu veux toi aussi.

-Merci.

 _2 filles ont quitté l'aventure._

-Moi je répondrai à sa place. Elle est amoureuse de Takamina.

-Hein ? C'est impossible ? dit la verte puis elle repensa à sa conversion quand Kanata lui avait qu'elle et le nom Takamina avait une grande place dans son cœur. Et aussi le gâteau qu'elle lui avait faite.

Sans prévenir, la 5e Takahashi se leva et partit.

 _1 fille a quitté l'aventure._

Tsubasa désigna la petite Shinome pour poursuive le jeux.

À la fin il ne resta que Yuko, Chieri, Nagisa, Mayuyu et Tsubasa.

Mayuyu MK3 tourna la bouteille et elle atterrit sur Nagisa.

-Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Je me pose la question depuis peu mais es-tu un garçon ou une fille ?

-Un garçon.

-C'est vrai, assura Tsubasa, mais personne ne peut contesté les dires de Sensei Sensei.

-Je pensai que tout le monde le savait. dit distraitement la bleue.

-En plus, j'essayerais pas de le cacher. avoua le rose.

-Alors j'ai aussi un rival pour le titre Center Nova. chuchota Yuko

-À mon tour alors.

Puis elle tourna et cela tomba sur Chieri.

-Action ou Vérité ?

-Action.

-Euh... fait un câlin à celui que tu aime très fort pendant tout le jeu.

Chieri heureuse le fit à Motomiya.

Puis tourna la bouteille et elle pointa sur le robot.

-Action ou Vérité ?

-Action !

-Sauter comme un lapin.

Elle essaya, essaya, essaya mais ne réussit pas. Elle donna son tour à Yuko.

 _1 fille a quitté l'aventure_

La bouteille atterrit sur... Chieri !

-Action ou Vérité ?

-Vérité.

La successeuse sourit diaboliquement.

-De qui es-tu amoureuse ?

La bleue se nicha dans les bras de Nagisa.

-Nagisa ...

Il eut un silence.

Nagisa se leva portant Chieri dans ses bras comme une princesse. Et dit :

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Chieri mais la partie s'arrête là. Nous abandonnons.

Yuko et Tsubasa avait vu Chieri rougir et les yeux débordant d'admiration et d'amour. Son kirara tourna même autour de celui de l'autre et brillait d'intensité.

Puis elles se demandèrent comment faisait-elle pour l'aimer.

-Je pense que le jeu est fini. Bonne nuit Tsubasa-san.

\- Bonne nuit Yuko.

* * *

Kanata était endormit dans son lit les larmes aux yeux et Takamina la regardait. Mimori les avait laissées seules.

La rouge murmurait des "désoler" et des "je peux protéger personne".

Soudain, elle se réveilla en pleurant et remarqua enfin la verte. Prise de honte, elle s'excusa. Mais Takamina l'a pris dans ses bras et la réconforta. À la fin, Kanata s'en dormit dans les bras de son plus grand amour.

Mimori entra et raconta l'histoire de Kanata.

Lorsqu'elle finit la 5eme Takahashi se senta coupable et trouva sa jalousie idiote. L'attache soudaine de la capitaine des doublures sur sa main fit apparaitre son doux sourire.

-Si tu vint à la rendre malheureuse, sempai ou pas, gare à moi. Lui dit l'autre 75e éveillée. Et tu peux dormir avec elle. Je pense que peu importe les noms que tu aurais pu avoir, elle t'aimera toujours. Bonne Nuit.

Et Takamina dormit avec Kanata main dans la main. Et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, dehors Takamina se dirigeait vers Yuko en mangeant le panier repas fait par la grand soeur de Sonata.

-Nee, Yuko?

-Hai Takamina.

-Je pense que je suis tombé amoureuse de Kanata. J'ai commencé il y a peu à la voir comme mon bébé qui a besoin de moi et si mignonne et aussi parfois j'ai envi de la **dominer**. Et de la **torturer** pour savoir quel **cri** en sortirai. Et mon cœur bat si fort.

-Vraiment, j'y comprend rien à l'amour. L'une aime le non-réciproque et l'autre est sadique! Si il y a une chose que je comprend c'est la compétition!

FIN


End file.
